


Lucky

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Closeted Character, Dave was born Danielle, FTM Dave, Kinda, M/M, Misgendering, Mutually Unrequited, Secret Crush, Songfic, Trans Dave, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transstuck, best friends falling in love how original, everyone is like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting alone in the food court, John doesn't expect to see Jade and Rose, who had just seen 'Danielle' walk out of the men's room. On the way home, John borrows Dave's sweatshirt and finds a surprise in one of the pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

You were sitting at a table alone in the busy food court, and had been for quite a few minutes. Picking at your fries, you stole a drink from Dave's Mountain Dew and searched the area for a familiar face. People of all different ages and heights wandered around the mall, but not one of them were who you were looking for. Dave had been gone for a good seven minutes. Right about now is when you should be getting worried about your friend. Perhaps Dave didn't want to hang out anymore and had ditched you. Another possibility is that Dave ran into trouble in the bathroom. You'd think that countless months of testosterone shots would be enough to ensure that Dave didn't get mistaken for a girl anymore. You were just about to stand up to look for him when you spotted two of your best friends.

"Hey John!" Jade was as enthusiastic as ever.

Rose gave a silent wave and a grin as she approached the table.

"Hey guys, have you seen uh, Danielle?" You always had to be careful to use the correct name and pronouns in front of the right people. Messing up once in front of your dad had forced you to create a new friend who had just happened to slip your mind previously. Your dad was glad you had started making friends with other boys your age, and was clueless as to what was actually going on.

"Oh my gosh, you'll never believe what just happened. We just saw," Jade gave a short giggle before continuing on "Danielle coming out of the  _men's room!"_  

Your nervous laughter was overshadowed by the arrival of Dave.

"Sup?" Dave's signature greeting was soon followed by breathless laughter coming from Jade. To her, Danielle going into the wrong bathroom was the funniest thing in the world.

"I see that cold hasn't lifted up, has it?" Rose’s voice had an air of suspicion to it.

Not fazed in the slightest, Dave pulled up a chair and took a sip of his drink. His usual high-pitched voice had recently been replaced with a deeper one. “Guess not. Maybe my sweet chords of heaven have been donated to some poor Alto hoping to switch to Soprano. Now they can finally live their lifelong dream of singing the melody every once in a while."

Rose crossed her arms and grinned slightly. “Perhaps.”

Jade’s laughter had died down by now. She also pulled up a chair and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. “I’m sure John can’t _wait_ to hear how you ended up in the wrong bathroom.”

A tint of red appeared on Dave’s cheeks. Whether it was out of anger or embarrassment was a mystery. He cleared his throat and began his story. “See, I was on my way to the bathroom when I spot this hot piece of ass, right? So, as all Striders do, I followed that ass. It was only when I saw the urinal that I realized where I was. As soon as I exited the aforementioned place, I saw Harley and Lalonde. Blushing like a bride, I quickly headed into the correct bathroom to powder my nose like a proper lady.”

Dave was getting pretty good at not being outwardly bothered by mentions of him being a girl, and you had to hand it to him. There were only two people Dave was out to at this point: his Bro and John. It must be pretty annoying having to pretend to be someone else about 90% of the time. You had no idea how he pulled it off so well.

After another few seconds of Jade’s laughter, Rose abruptly pointed to a nearby storefront.

“Hey guys, sorry we have to go so soon, but I think I see a pair of really cute shoes over there, and I have got to try them on. We’ll see you later.”

Jade gave no protest and waved back at you and Dave as she walked away. Rose turned around after walking a few feet and whispered in Dave’s ear.

* * *

 

Shortly after that little incident, Dave decided it was time to go home. Once you were on the safety of the empty sidewalk, Dave told you what Rose had said.

“She said, and I quote: ‘Your fly was unzipped’. Dude, Rose totally knows. Did you see how she was acting today? She brought up my voice changing and everything.”

You hesitated to respond, but its not like you had told Rose anything. If she knew, she had figured it all out on her own. “You know how she is. I doubt she even batted an eye when she found out. Maybe she’s just a little bothered you didn’t tell her.”

Dave sighed deeply. “I guess you’re right.”

The cool fall air whipped up swirls of leaves that danced through the streets. As the boys made their way home, the temperature began to drop.

“…and Harley just had to think that me coming out of the men’s room was just the fuckin’ funniest thing she’d ever heard.” Dave lowered his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. “I’d be mad at her for it, but its not like she knows any better.”

You hadn’t had the forethought to bring a sweatshirt for the way home, and began to rub your bare arms up and down. “Yeah, maybe if it bothered you so much, it might be time to tell her? All up to you though, obviously.”

Dave looked over at you and smirked, unzipping his hoodie and holding it out to you.

“No, you keep it. I’ll probably just forget to give it back to you for weeks, and its pretty windy out.” You tried to conceal how cold you actually were, but the wind refused to let this fly.

Dave forced the sweatshirt into your hands. “Exactly. My house is only up the street, and you have further to walk.

You took the hoodie from him, and smiled as you pulled it on, “Thanks.” You were actually kind of glad that had Dave offered his sweatshirt to you. It was nice, warm, and even smelled a little bit like him. It didn’t completely block out the harsh wind, but it was much better than a t-shirt. You definitely will not fall asleep wearing it tonight, nope. Not a chance.

As you parted ways with your friend, you couldn’t help but chuckle at yourself a little. Dave had enough issues to deal with at the moment; he didn’t need another problem on his plate. Even if he didn’t have to handle all this gender stuff, you couldn't imagine him wanting a relationship with you. No, of course not. Dave’s not the kind of guy who just strikes up things like that on a whim.

When you walked in the door, your dad was quick to ask if you had fun with your friends. A simple ‘yes’ was enough to satisfy him for now, and you retired to your computer.

It wasn’t until you stepped into the carpeted bedroom and sat down at your desk that you noticed the weight in your pocket. Dave’s iPod had been in the front of the sweatshirt the whole time. You took it out and tossed it in between your hands.

An inner conflict began to arise within you. If you looked through it, that would be a violation of Dave’s privacy. You couldn’t let yourself live with that guilt. On the other hand, you were really fucking curious to know what songs he listened to over, and over again until the words were ingrained in his brain. Both sides had such convincing arguments, but you finally decided that you were going to look through it.

His lock screen was a picture of you and him that was taken only a short while ago, and that was nice to see. The two of you looked like complete dorks, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. Luckily, Dave did not keep a lock on his iPod. You weren’t sure if this was because there wasn’t anything important on it, or if he never let it leave his sight.

You scrolled through his playlists, and came across the usual stuff such as playlists for walking to school, studying, and inspiration; but then you stopped. You had to stop, because you were currently looking at your best friend’s iPod and had come across a playlist with your name on it: ‘john’.

Why would Dave have a playlist titled with your name? You hesitated to click it, knowing you would be reaching the furthest depths of privacy invasion. With a frustrated sound, you threw his iPod onto your bed and rested your head in your hands. This wasn’t even fair. What’s the point of doing anything if both alternatives are going to have you regretting it for such a long time?

If you don’t open it, you’ll be left with the constant wonder of how he feels about you. You don’t want to shatter his trust, because that’s important too. Fuuuuuuuuck, you were never really a man of decisiveness.

Deciding to just bite the bullet, you flopped down on your bed and picked up his iPod again. You clenched your eyes shut, and took a deep breath before you clicked on the playlist’s name. One eye at a time, you looked to see what the first song was.

‘Jenny by Studio Killers,’ you hadn’t heard that one before. You figured it couldn’t be that bad if it was about a girl. In fact, this was probably just a huge misunderstanding. Nevertheless, you began to play the first song, and closed your eyes so you could focus entirely on the lyrics.

The first couple of lines made your eyebrows shoot up to the top of your forehead.

“Jenny darlin’, you’re my best friend

but there’s a few things that you don’t know of”

Oh, shit.

“I wanna ruin our friendship,

we should be lovers instead”

Shitshitshitshitshit.

By now, your face was flushed redder than Dave’s stupid hoodie. A strange lightness in your stomach was beginning to rise up to your chest, but this didn’t last long. You had just crossed a border that should never be crossed. Why had he lent you his dumb sweatshirt that had his dumb unlocked iPod in it?

You pressed the pause button just as the first chorus was ending, and then pushed your face into the bed. Your covers muffled a loud frustrated yell. Dave was going to lose his shit when he found out that you invaded his privacy. Its not like you could keep it from him for long. In fact, you were pretty keen on the idea of just calling him right now to get it over with. Your fingers found their way to his phone number without you realizing what you were doing. You stopped.

In the end, you decided that disclosing information like this over the phone would be a shitty thing to do. Besides, it was dinnertime at the Egbert household, and this would have to be put off until later.

* * *

 

The next day, you returned Dave’s sweatshirt and his iPod on the way to school. When you handed it to him, he smiled.

“I was wondering where this had slipped off to, thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.” You crossed your arms and looked down, as your face grew redder.

It was no use. Dave saw right through whatever you were trying to do and quirked an eyebrow. He slouched down so he could meet your gaze. “You okay? You’re startin' to look like Eastern Europe during the cold war or some shit.”

You relaxed a little when you heard his stupid phrasing, but still refused to meet his eye. Mumbling, you tried to explain yourself without giving anything away.

“Sorry, I think I’m coming down with a cold or something,” you said, adding a cough for good measure.  

He dropped the topic after that, and you were left in a weird state of anticipation for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

On the way home, Dave was near silent and spoke as little as he could get away with. This ended up with neither of you saying a word until it was almost time to part ways. A couple houses before Dave had to turn onto his street, he slowed down.

You turned around and waited for him to say something, since you sure as hell couldn’t. He finally spoke up after a couple moments.

His cool complexion couldn’t hide the nervousness in his voice. “So, uh. You know how you accidentally brought my iPod home with you yesterday?”

Not trusting your voice, you nodded.

“You didn’t happen to mess with anything, did you?”

You weren’t sure whether you should be excited or worried that he saw it, so you bowed your head and felt your face turn red.

Movement from your left caught your eye, and just as you met his gaze, Dave was kissing you. He was kissing you, and it only lasted a moment, but it meant the world to you. Once he pulled away, he was laughing.

"I realize what you were trying to do, but you could've picked something other than Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat," he chuckled again and kissed your cheek before turning the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how clear this was, so I'll clarify. John added a song that wasn't in the playlist into it, so the next time Dave listened to it, he would know that someone had seen it.


End file.
